Holes
by nolongerwriting-x
Summary: Songfic. I'm the one who retired Ric Flair. Retired my own mentor. I have to carry the weight of that with me for the rest of my career. I'm the one with the blood on my hands. Oneshot.


**This another one-shot/songfic I thought of. Please, read and review.  
Ric Flair was one of my favourite wrestlers and this is like a little tribute to him.  
It's written from Shawn Michaels' perspective.**

**The song is 'Holes' by Rascal Flatts.  
I own nothing.**

* * *

_There are three in the hall from those pictures in the closet,_

_Two in the bedroom from that night I lost it._

Do you know how it feels going into a match knowing that you're going to lose? It hurts. Sure, it's fake but no-one likes to lose. Going into a match knowing you're going to come out on top feels good, real good. I mean, everyone likes to win once in a while.

__

And one deep inside me determined to stay,

They don't get any bigger but they don't go away.

See, I've wanted to do this job since I was just a little boy. I trained hard and, well, here I am today. I'm one of the most popular, most successful wrestlers. I've done so much to get to where I am, I've worked until I felt like I couldn't do any more, then gotten back up and worked more.

Holes in and around me, I keep falling back into,

Holes dig in and surround me.

Things have happened with me, things I'm not all too proud of. Not all of them were my fault, I know. But, they've still happened. Remember the Montreal Screwjob? I was supposed to lose that match. Everyone says I was in on the whole thing, that I knew what was going to happen.

I had no idea Mr. McMahon was going to ring that damn bell, that I would be declared the winner. I know it wasn't my fault but I still bear that guilt, knowing that I made Bret Hart lose his final match in front of his own hometown.

Blood on my hands, hole surrounding me.

_God knows what I'm gonna do,_

_To fill in these holes left by you,_

_Left by you._

Then came one of the biggest moments, biggest opportunities of my life.

Ric Flair came back to Raw; everyone knew he was close to retiring. He made the announcement that he'd spoken to Mr. McMahon and he'd be retiring at the Granddaddy of all wrestling events- WrestleMania.

_I pour drink after drink but nothing hit bottom,_

_I've been on my knees admitted my problems._

Anyone could have been chosen to retire Ric. Anyone!

He faced Randy Orton, Triple H, Umaga, MVP, Mr. Kennedy and the chairman himself, Vince McMahon.

Ric beat them all. He wasn't meant to lose a match until WrestleMania. He was a wrestling legacy and he was going to leave with a bang.

And I was going to be the one to take him out.

_The love that we made still barely an echo,  
__  
I'll try anything in these vacant hollow._

I was going to be the one who retired my mentor. My own MENTOR! Do you know how I felt? It would be one of the hardest days of my life. As it drew closer and closer, I dreaded it more and more. I said earlier that it feels good, going into a match and knowing you're going to win. This match was the exception. For a while I didn't want it to begin, much less end!

_There's two through my hands and one through my feet,  
__  
From this cross that I bare to the day that I see._

And when the time came, I began to feel a little sick. Sure, it was scripted. It was fake. Ric really was retiring, but the match was fake. We knew what the outcome was going to be. We had to go out there, go out and wrestle. Go out for Ric's last match.

_Its guilt and its blame, its shame and its love,_

Seeking the truth I dug them myself.

We wrestled, fought like we'd practised. Slipped in a few extra right hands for luck. It was all going well, all going to plan. Then the big moment came. Ric pulled himself to his feet, crying. He knew what was coming; we both did. He signalled for me to continue and I said five words. I meant them then, and I still mean them now.

Believe me; retiring Ric was one of the hardest things I had to do in my life. He hasn't lost any respect for me, but I know a few of you out there have.

I don't want to lose any respect from anyone. He was my mentor, my friend!

I have to carry the weight of being the one to retire him for the rest of my career, the rest of my life. I have a lot of blood on my hands, a lot of holes around me. I'll never remember that day.

_All these holes dig in and surround me,_

God knows what I'm gonna' do.

I'm sorry. I love you.

_To fill in these holes left by you_


End file.
